Shady Salesman
Patrick Seitz }} The Shady Salesman, also known as the RYNO Salesman, is a character in Ratchet & Clank, its 2016 re-imagined game, and Going Commando, with a cameo in Up Your Arsenal. He is a traveling black market merchant who sold rare or illegal weapons and gadgets stolen from the blarg, most notably the R.Y.N.O., and later the Levitator. The Shady Salesman is referred to as Slim Cognito in the credits and holocards in the 2016 release. However, he is a different character from Slim Cognito. History ''Ratchet & Clank'' Ratchet and Clank first encountered the Shady Salesman in Blackwater City on planet Rilgar, on the way to the hoverboard race during "Win the hoverboard race". The Salesman stopped Ratchet, offering him to trade Clank for a R.Y.N.O., which Ratchet jokingly accepted before saying Clank is not for sale. The Salesman then sold the R.Y.N.O. for a hefty 150,000 bolts. According to the epilogue, the Salesman had been caught and put on trial, pleading not guilty, as was published in The Rilgar Times. Re-imagined In Qwark's retelling of events, the Salesman had a larger role. He caught the eye of Ratchet after fighting through an amoeboid infestation, and the Salesman asked if he possessed any R.Y.N.O. Holocards. Ratchet looked confused, unaware of what a R.Y.N.O. was, and the Salesman explained that it was a powerful weapon for which Gadgetron Corporation had split up the plans and printed on different holocards. He then offered them the opportunity to find the holocards, and granted them a Trespasser to help hack doors and find more holocards. When Ratchet found all the R.Y.N.O. Holocards, the Salesman assembled the weapon for it and gave it to him. In challenge mode playthroughs, if Ratchet had already assembled the R.Y.N.O., the Salesman instead spots Ratchet's weapon and assumes him to be a celebrity, offering a Trespasser to Ratchet if he takes a picture with him. After taking the picture, the Salesman gives him the Trespasser for free, and leaves on his own accords, with Ratchet looking confused. ''Going Commando'' The Shady Salesman was encountered on planet Joba during "Enter the Megacorp Games", and Ratchet and Clank found him outside the Megacorp Games arena. He then sold them the Levitator, another device apparently stolen from the blarg as the instructions were written in blargian, for 20,000 bolts. The two purchased the Levitator, allowing them to reach the Megacorp Games. After this, the Salesman claimed he had to "relocate". ''Up Your Arsenal'' The Salesman was in the audience for the Secret Agent Clank movie premiere. Characteristics The Shady Salesman is a tall, green man who appears to be of the same species as other Rilgar natives. He wears red sunglasses, and black clothing, with a white shirt and a gold belt. He claims to be an honest trader and to have obtained his weapons legally, though these lies are quite obvious. In the re-imagined version, the Salesman has a similar appearance, but appears smaller and has a different personality. He wears yellow glasses covering his eyes, and a dark purple shirt. He is also much more talkative and enthusiastic. Behind the scenes In the original Ratchet & Clank and Going Commando, the Salesman was voiced by Chad Michael Einbinder, who also voiced the Resort Owner. In the 2016 re-imagined Ratchet & Clank, he was voiced by Patrick Seitz. The Shady Salesman was originally going to be the same character as Slim Cognito in Going Commando. References Category:Characters in Ratchet & Clank (2002 game) Category:Characters in Going Commando Category:Characters in Ratchet & Clank (2016 game)